Undertale
Undertale is a role-playing game developed independently by Toby Fox. It was announced for release on the Nintendo Switch during the March 8 Nintendo Direct event. The game was later given a September 2018 release date. The game was later succeeded by Deltarune. Gameplay In Undertale, you take control of a human named Frisk on a 2-D plain. You travel through the various environments of The Underground, on a quest to leave and go back the your home on the surface. As you go on, there are many puzzles you must solve to progress. On the way, you will run into many fights and meet characters. Though, it is unique in the fact that instead of killing all of the enemies, you can talk to them and spare them. Of course, you can choose the option to kill all of the monsters. The different actions you do will lead to a different ending for the game. In the fights, on your turn, you can fight, act, use an item, or run away. With the fight option, a bar will slide across the screen and if you land it in the middle, it will do maximum damage. With the acting option, you can start a conversation with the monster, and try to become friends with it, and it will stop fighting you. With the item option, you can consume food items you have collected and gain back the health you have lost during the battle. On the enemy's turn, they will try to attack you in a box and you move your heart around to dodge them. At the end of each of the five main areas in the game, there are boss fights, which are against the main characters and are harder than most of the random battles. Plot Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, a war broke out between the two races and after a long series of battle, the humans were victorious. The greatest of their magicians confined the monsters to the Underground with a magic barrier. However, this barrier is not a perfect barrier. Many years after the war, in 201X, a human child climbs Mount Ebott for their own mysterious reason. It is said that those who climb the mountain never return. The child discovers an enormous hole in the mountain and falls in. After that, the story begins. The protagonist starts off their adventure in the Ruins and soon meets Flowey, a sentient flower who attempts to kill the protagonist for his own amusement. He is thwarted by a motherly monster named Toriel, who teaches the child how to solve puzzles and resolve conflicts in the Underground. After a boss fight with her, she allows the child to exit the Ruins. Next they enter Snowdin and immediatley meet the two skeleton brothers: the lazy comedic Sans, and the energetic and bold Papyrus. Papyrus is intent on capturing the protagonist, and constantly tries to stump the human with puzzles but always fails. Finally, when the player reaches Snowdin town, Papyrus confronts the human himself and fights them, but gives up. Then the player goes to hang out at Papyrus and Sans's house but ends when Papyrus decides that the protagonist cares too much about him for their own good, and sends them back on their way. After that, the protagonist enters Waterfall, where they are hunted by the fierce Undyne. she ambushes the player multiple times throughout Waterfall, but the player always escapes. Finally at the exit, Undyne fights the protagonist, but when she chases the protagonist into Hotland, she faints from the heat. But then the player revives her with water and goes to Undyne's house. At first she is mad that the player for coming but after some prompting from Papyrus, she becomes friends with the player. Then, the player moves on to Hotland. There, you find out the royal scientist, Alphys has been monitoring the player throughout their journey in the underground, and that she wants to help the protagonist. But before anything else happens, Mettaton, Alphys's robot celebrity, comes to host a quiz show of death, but soon leaves. As the player travels through Hotland, they keep on running into Mettaton's performances and Alphys keeps helping them get away. Finally, the player traverses through the power station of the Underground called the CORE. At the end of it, Mettaton is waiting for them. Mettaton tells them that he was never actually trying to hurt the protagonist, and that the whole thing was just Alphys trying to be a part of the player's quest. But then, he says that his viewers are expecting a fight, and that he will deliver one. Then Mettaton runs out of battery and Alphys reveals that to leave the Underground, the player must kill Asgore, the king of the Underground. Finally, the player reaches New Home, and learns the story of Chara, the first human to fall Underground. The royal family took them in, but she grew terminally ill and the prince, Asriel, tried to help her, but they both died in the process. Then the player meets King Asgore, who is just as reluctant to fight as the protagonist is. Then, just as Asgore was about to spare the player, Flowey kills him. Flowey then absorbs the fallen human souls and becomes a horrifying monster. but then, the human souls retaliate against him and he almost dies but is mystified when the player doesn't kill him after all he'd done, and runs away. The player finds themself back before the Asgore fight, and upon going back to Snowdin Undyne asks them to deliver a note to Alphys. When you do so, Alphys reads it, and it turns out it was a love note. Alphys thinks it is from you, so she ends up going on a date with you. You go to the garbage dump, but are found by Undyne. Alphys confesses how she feels then goes back to her lab. When you go there, there is a note saying to go into the elevator. Upon entering it, the elevator malfunctions and plummets down. When it stops the player finds themself in a dark underground lab. The protagonist hets attacked by creepy amalgamations of monsters but spares them. In the lab the player finds out that Alphys tried to reanimate dead monsters but it failed and they became the amalgamates. When you go back into the elevator, it takes you straight back to New Home and when you are about to fight Asgore again, all the friends you made come to stop the fight, but Flowey comes too and uses all the monster souls to transform into his former form, Asriel. Asriel fights the player for a while, but then uses his full power to become a big winged monster and almost kills the protagonist. But suddenly, the souls of your friends resonate from within Asriel and you can save them from Asriel's control. Then Asriel realizes what he has done and uses all the souls to break the barrier. Then you go to the surface and the game ends as you and your friends look out upon the sunset. Reception Undertale received "universal acclaim" reviews from critics according to Metacritic with a current Metascore of 93/100. Category:Game articles Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Role-playing games Category:2015 video games Category:Crowdfunded games